1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to low power integrated circuits using complementary metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (CMOSFETs), and in particular, to low power integrated circuits which allow for some measure of control over the threshold voltage(s) of the CMOSFETs integrated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the needs for and uses of portable, battery-operated computers and other types of systems become more varied and widespread, techniques for reducing the power consumption, both static and dynamic, of the digital integrated circuits used in such systems becomes increasingly important. One area of technology currently receiving much attention is that of chips using complementary metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (CMOSFETs).
However, even as advances are made with respect to reducing the power consumption of such chips, a number of areas continue to pose significant problems An example of one such area involves the dynamic power consumption of a typical CMOSFET chip due to the simultaneous requirements of a high operating speed, i.e. a high frequency clock signal, along with the ability to operate at reduced power supply voltages which necessitates the use of low threshold voltages for the CMOSFETs.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a technique by which total power consumption (dynamic plus static) can be minimized while allowing for system operation at specified speed and power supply voltages(s).